


His Butler; Hunter

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BDSM, Caring Sebastian, Ciel Phantomhive is Annoyed, Cuddling, Eventual Smut, Hunting Criminals, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Plot, Whipping, Work In Progress, hurt ciel, non binary character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A half cat person who can change back and forth is Sebastian's cat.  A mysterious princess appears, and they end up chasing a criminal ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so, so sorry. Please forgive me. I will add to this.

I sit by my Master’s side as he serves Ciel tea in his study. I hear a sound, and I turn towards the door just in time to watch the maid enter the room. She murmurs, “Pardon the intrusion, master Ciel, Sebastian. I just need to borrow Sebastian for a minute.” My Master tells me, “Stay with the young master, kitten. I’ll feed you when I’m done with this intrusion.” I move closer to Ciel’s chair, not wanting to be too far from at least him, if I can’t be close to my Master. The child looks down at me, clearly bemused, and pats my head, asking Sebastian, “So you’re leaving me, the Queen’s guard dog, with your own guard kitten?” My Master nods, then turns and walks out with the maid. I hunker down beside the young master, a little scared of him, and he asks me, “Are you scared of me, little one?” I look up at him and reply, “A little, sir.” He nods, and murmurs, “Up,” patting his lap. I leap up, and he strokes my head. I curl up in his lap and purr softly. His lips twitch up a little, as though in a smile, and he pets me more.  
When my Master comes back, he asks me, “Kitten, are you having fun?” I smile at him and nod, and he remarks, “I never thought the young master would enjoy petting a cat.” Ciel orders me to get off his lap, and I slink back to my Master, sitting by his feet. He leans down and strokes my head, and I purr louder than with Ciel. The young master laughs softly and murmurs, “Xe obviously prefers you, Sebastian.” The demon butler replies, “Yes sir, because I found and helped xim, and cats can be very loyal, despite popular opinion. May I go feed xim?” Ciel nods, and the butler picks me up and carries me to the kitchen, where he gives me the scraps from the young master’s lunch. I eat quickly, and he pets me as I do. I clean my fur slowly, and then crawl closer to my Master, who strokes my back. I purr and claw at the floor happily. Sebastian picks me up and carries me back to the young Master’s study. He sets me on a table and starts making sure I’m completely clean.  
I curl up, and he asks, “Are you sleepy, kitten?” I shake my head and murmur, “Just not in the mood to play, like we usually do after mealtime.” He nods and sits in a chair beside me. I smile and slide down into his lap and curl up. He starts petting me, and I start purring loudly. Ciel looks over, bemused by our bond, and I smile at him. The young master throws me a scrap of bacon, and I catch it in my mouth. Just at that moment, Pluto comes charging in, leaping up and knocking me off my Master’s lap. I meow angrily, and the dog clings to my Master, and Ciel laughs at us. I paw at the dog without my claws, because as much as he can be annoying, the dog is still my friend. He falls awkwardly off my Master, and I playfully pounce on him, and he play wrestles with me for a minute before I leap back onto my Master’s lap and meow at Pluto again. Sebastian shakes his head and pets my fur back smooth.  
I’m half cat, half human. My cat parts are male, and my human parts are female. Thus the pronoun “xe”. My Master says it’s often used for succubi and incubi, but that it’ll work for a hellcat too. I nuzzle him, and he pets me more, telling Ciel, “The two just love each other, oddly. Seems like the kitten has a penchant for dogs, figurative and literal.” I meow softly. Meowing is easier than talking, and my Master always understands me. I put my front paws, which are currently feline, on his shoulders, and he begins to hum softly. I cock my head, having never heard the song he’s humming. “Off, Jared,” Sebastian commands, and I do as I’m told, pouncing on Pluto once more, play wrestling him once more. My Master gets his violin and begins to play a soft, almost wistful tune, building to a grand sound, causing me to move closer to him, sit, and start swaying with the music. The song continues to swell then wane, from joy to sorrow, loud to soft, fast to slow, and back again, for several minutes, in which, all else is silent.  
After the song, my Master sits down, unusually silent. I go to leap back up into his lap, but the look on his face stops me, as though he were remembering someone he had once loved, but who had betrayed him. Ciel even seems subdued by the melody, and Pluto is lying down, hiding his face. I lay at my Master’s feet, and, for several minutes, this is how the room remains. The thing that breaks the moment of solidarity is May-Rin bursting in and yelling, “Sebastian, come quick!” We all leap up and run after her to the lawn where there are 3 well-dressed men and a tall, dark, beautiful woman standing before us. I quickly, before they see me, become fully a cat, winding through Ciel’s legs, since the dog is cowering between my Master’s already. The woman looks at Pluto and I, a bemused smile crossing her face. She murmurs in a soft, melodious yet terrifying voice, “Ciel Phantomhive, I presume?” The young master nods and replies in his ever-stable voice, “That is correct, miss…?” She laughs softly and moves closer to him, saying, “I am Lady Ivanna, princess of Constantinople. So, you are the Queen’s guard dog. A mere boy.”  
“I am no mere boy. I am a Phantomhive, after all,” the young master retorts, picking me up and handing me to Sebastian. I nuzzle my Master and paw at his jacket worriedly. He whispers to me, “I know, kitten. Trust me, I know.” I watch as Ciel walks right up to her, his small form dwarfed by the tall woman’s. He looks small, almost powerless, standing before the taller adults, except that his stance never falters, always proud and strong. One man steps forward, as though to defend Lady Ivanna, if necessary, but she waves her hand for him to stand back. The young master says, “So, what business have you with me?” She replies, “I would like to see just how much of a dog you are, little one. I bet you have that butler over there tie you up every night.” I leap out of my Master’s hand and dash out to beside Ciel, arching my back and hissing at her.  
She looks down at me, seeming disgusted, and mutters, “Even the cat is disgustingly loyal.” The young master replies in a cold, quiet, deadly voice, “What I have my butler do in private is my business, but no, I don’t. I am not submissive, to anyone except the Queen. Jared, go back to Sebastian. Now.” I press myself against Ciel firmly. I refuse to leave his side. He glares at me and calls, “Sebastian, get this cat.” The butler is swiftly scooping me up and taking me back into the manner, closing the door and leaving me inside with Pluto. We transform back, and I shudder, sitting by the door. The door soon opens to reveal my Master and Ciel walking in, and the princess and her possy walking away from the manner. I run to them, not sure who to nuzzle first. The young master offers me a weak smile, and I press myself against him first, nuzzling and whimpering softly. He pets me for a moment, then pushes me onto Sebastian and tells him to bring me to the playroom, since I obviously need it.  
The demon picks me up and carries me there, with me nuzzling and whimpering the whole trip. He starts to soothe me, but then realizes that I’m looking in the direction Ciel walked off in just as much as I am at him, and tells me, “He will be down there, I promise. Or I will drag him down there for your sake, and his own.” He gets down there and lays me on the bed, but I stand up and go to the place where there are chains hanging from the ceiling and attached to the floor. My Master chains me there, and I relax completely. The chains hold me tightly, and just at that moment, Ciel walks into the room. He examines me and picks up a chain whip. “Tell me, do you want me to hurt you?” I murmur, “Yes sir, I do, sir.” The whip slices into my back, pain lancing through me. My Master watches as Ciel whips me mercilessly for several minutes, until I’m almost at my limit. When my head lolls forward, Sebastian steps in and murmurs, “Enough.”  
Ciel glares at him with such ferocity that I pant out, “I’m okay.” Ciel looks at me, and I force my head up. He points at me and says, “Xe says xe’s okay. Xe looks just fine, Sebastian.” My Master gently cups my chin, and murmurs, “Look into xis eyes.” Ciel reluctantly looks into my eyes as I try to focus on something, anything, but failing. The young master sighs softly, seeming to agree with my Master, until he says, “Then xe can stay here until xe is okay enough to take more.” I lift my head in alarm and whine in terror. Sebastian growls softly, “No. We will not be leaving Jared alone. That terrifies him. He has done nothing to deserve that terror.” Ciel’s eyes meet my Master’s, both giving glares that could rival a glaring match between gods. Then again… They are my gods. Ciel finally breaks, sobbing and falling into Sebastian’s arms. He holds the young master close, soothing and stroking his back. I watch my Master soothe Ciel, and the boy slowly stops crying. The two unchain me, and I lay between them on the bed, getting petted and held. I cry a little, and the two whisper softly that it’s okay.


	2. NOT A REAL CHAPTER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.

Okay, I'm going to be real with y'all, I'm kinda not good at finishing what I started, so this may never get finished, but I'll try to get it done once I've finished obsessing solely over Hamilton.


End file.
